


Coffee

by Whor3formys3lf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee, Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Guilt, Guns, Insecure Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not going to add a lot of tags because its a surprise, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Protective Steve Rogers, Sadness, Steve loves Tony, Stony - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony loves Steve, Torture, Violence, You'll probably cry in some chap idk, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whor3formys3lf/pseuds/Whor3formys3lf
Summary: "You still owe me a coffee, you know." a sad smile, voice breaking, "Maybe next time?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Coffee

“We should love. But not fall in love, because everything that falls gets broken.”  
-

On a Saturday night at a busy nightclub, you could see a man with a couple of women beside him. Feeding him, touching him and some even kissing him. That man is Anthony Edward Stark, the genius playboy who has everything…well maybe not everything. “Mr. stark” Miss potts called as she was being pushed by a bunch of girls. “Ladies, behave.” Tony said playfully while commanding miss potts to come closer. “Yes dearest?” He said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

“Obadiah wanted to pass you a message. He said and I quote ‘Tell Anthony to come, we have plans for the next launching.’ He wants you to return within the next 30 mins” Miss potts, pepper, said as she showed him the text.

“Ugh Obie really likes ruining my night out” Tony sighs as he slowly removes his arms from the other ladies. “Well I guess that’s it for today ladies. See you next time” He kisses each of them in the cheek and waves them goodbye.

Just as tony left the club, a taller blonde man bumped into him causing him to almost trip. “Hey watch where you’re going you assho- oh hello there handsome” Okay let’s get one thing straight… well Tony’s not but anyways the guy is really good looking. I mean have they seen the guy who bumped into him? The man has a body of a god, his blonde hair, his blue eyes and “omg look at his man tits” Tony says in his head.

“…man tits?” Blondie asked while trying to hold his smile. “Well I guess I do have a…nice man tits, mr stark” mr stranger said making Tony turn red almost like a fcking tomato. “I’m so sorry for bumping into you, mr stark.”

Okay, call tony a simp or whatever but this man could literally do anything to him and he’d say thank you. Can you blame him tho? Mr Blondie was every woman’s dream guy. “Its not a problem sweetcheeks. Though I would love to know the name of the guy who bumped into me?” Tony taps mr blondie’s cheeks with a smirk on his face.

“Hmm, what do I get in return then?” He replies to tony as he tries flirting back as well. “Hmm how about a friendly coffee date with Tony Stark?” So Tony doesn’t really go on dates, he’s more of a one night stand guy but who cares, mr blondie is hot.

“Names Steve, Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you Mr. Stark” Blond- Steve said as he shaked tony’s hand. “Mr Stark is my father, steve. Call me tony and here’s my number babe.” Tony wrote his number on steve’s hands and damn the things tony imagines while he’s writing on his arm. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers. Let’s go get coffee sometime”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first chapter is short but in the next chapters, it will be longer<333


End file.
